


Feel The Wave

by ChelseaJay



Series: Interlude: Idols, Love, & Friendship [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Facials, Lowercase, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: this fic is nothing but smut and inappropriate comments with a little bit of plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganelisabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganelisabeth/gifts).



> this is so corny.  
> why did i write this?

**** yoongi groaned as youngjae's fingers brushed against his prostate.

“please,” he moaned as he pushed himself down on his boyfriend’s hand.

youngjae shook his head and pressed harder.

“fuck, baby please.” yoongi cried out.

“shh,” youngjae cooed at the elder. “you’re doing so good for me, just a little more okay? can you do that for me, yoongi? can you take my fingers for a little bit longer?”

yoongi closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip as he nodded his head, hands clenching the sheets tighter. 

“yes, fuck yes. anything. i just...”

youngjae slapped yoongi’s thigh and a whine slipped out of his mouth.

“yoongi, you look so good like this.” he said, eyes scanning over yoongi’s body. “flushed from head to toe.”

he fucked into him harder, fingers curling as yoongi clinched tightly around them.

yoongi’s back arched off the bed as tears prickled at his eyes.

“fuck... fuck. youngjae please. i can't... please. i need to cum, let me cum.”

youngjae licked his lips at yoongi’s pleas. after a moment or two passed, he decided he'd end yoongi’s torture and unclasped  the cockring the other was wearing.

“come on baby, you did so well. cum for me. show me how much you liked it, show me how good it felt while you fucked yourself on my fingers.”

yoongi whined, hand coming up to stroke himself but youngjae slapped his it away.

“no, you’ll cum from my fingers alone. can you do that baby? can you cum from just my fingers?”

yoongi nodded eagerly, hips picking up the pace as he fucked himself harder on youngjae’s hand.

with a gasp, he came. ropes of white streamed from his cock, coating his belly. 

youngjae looked on greedily, milking yoongi for every last drop as the older rode out the last of his orgasm.

yoongi stilled on youngjae’s fingers, breath heavy and eyes pleading.

youngjae took pity on him and removed his fingers slowly, careful not to overstimulate yoongi so soon.

yoongi sighed, “i hate you. i hate you so much.”

youngjae smiled,  climbing over yoongi and leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

“i love you too,” he said as he ran a hand down yoongi’s sticky torso.

yoongi grimaced. “ew, stop.  you're going to get it everywhere.”

youngjae rolled his eyes and playfully slapped yoongi’s hip.

“come on, let's get you cleaned up.”

**-X-**

youngjae sat on the side of the bed as he watched yoongi get dressed.

“so, are you feeling better now?”

yoongi nodded, slipping a shirt over his head.

“if you don't mind me asking, what got you so worked up anyway?”

yoongi sighed, sliding next to youngjae.

“i couldn't get the beat right for this track i’m working on. something was missing and i couldn't figure it out. namjoon tried to get me to leave the studio last night but i stayed, then you called and well... you know what happened after that.”

youngjae smirked, “don't i know it.”

yoongi rolled his eyes and slapped youngjae’s shoulder.

“shut up.”

youngjae laughed before his face turned serious. “no, but seriously... you did like it right, i didn't push you too far did i?”

yoongi frowned, “did i ever give you any indication that i didn't?”

“well no but,” yoongi cut youngjae off.

“then it was fine, i’m still here laughing about it right?”

youngjae sighed and nodded his head.

“then it was okay,” yoongi replied as he pulled youngjae onto his lap.

youngjae rolled his eyes but complied, allowing yoongi to wrap his arms around his waist and set his chin on his shoulder.

“what are you doing?” he mumbled as he leaned back on yoongi’s chest.

“a guy can’t cuddle his boyfriend without wanting something, now?”

“I didn’t say that, but we are sitting. Wouldn’t it be more comfortable if we were laying down?”

yoongi furrowed his brows in thought. youngjae wasn’t wrong, however he did quite like this position. he always like the idea of the younger boy in his lap. especially after a tiring round of sex.

biting youngjae’s shoulder, yoongi let out a soft hum then trailed his nose along the other’s jaw line.

youngjae shivered at the feel of yoongi’s lips brushing lightly across his neck, his eyes fluttering closed.

“you know,” yoongi whispered in the youngjae’s ear as  he placed his hands tightly on his waist. “...you helped me with my problem, but i never got a chance to help you with yours.”

youngjae’s eyes snapped open as he tried to get off of yoongi’s lap but the other gripped his hips tighter, holding him in place.

“and just where do you think you’re going?”

youngjae shook his head, “tonight was about you. so don’t worry about it.”

“but what if i want to?” yoongi replied in a playful tone, hands sliding up under youngjae’s shirt.

the younger groaned, “yoongi please. i’m fine.”

“oh really? because i distinctly remember your hard-on pressing against my back while we were in the shower.”

youngjae blushed, fidgeting in yoongi’s lap causing him to groan.

“so you’re playing shy now, when just a half hour ago you were three fingers deep in my ass.”

“why are you doing this?” youngjae wondered aloud as he clinched his fist tightly, shaking his head at the other.

yoongi knew how much dirty talk turned him on. it was one of the first things he’d discovered about him when they started dating. that and his habit to steal his clothes and wear them in public. like a secret declaration of love that only they knew. and in return yoongi did the same.

smirking, yoongi ground himself up against youngjae.

“because i know you want it.”

“shit,” the younger swore under his breath. “if we’re doing this again then no penetration. i have practice in the morning and it’s been a while.”

yoongi grinned in victory, “don’t worry babe. i’ll be the one doing all the work.”

“huh?” youngjae replied, flailing when yoongi flipped him over and onto the bed.

“what the fuck,” youngjae exclaimed into the sheets.

yoongi smacked his ass then slid to the floor, landing on his knees.

“turn over,” he demanded spinning around so he’d be facing youngjae.

the other followed his directions, blushing when he realized what yoongi was about to do.

“now unbuckle your pants and push them down... slowly.”

youngjae nodded and did what the other told him.

yoongi licked his lips and placed his hands on youngjae’s thighs.

youngjae sucked in a breath as yoongi placed butterfly kisses along his thigh, stopping just as he got to his length.

looking up at youngjae, he smirked. the other was watching him with hooded eyes, bottom lip quivering in anticipation.

yoongi played with him a little, biting at his inner thigh. avoiding the place youngjae wanted him to touch most, bringing him to an almost quivering mess. he loved it when the other got this worked up. it put a smile on his face knowing that him and  _ only him _ could cause such a reaction from the younger male.

it caused a flutter in his  tummy when he kissed the base of youngjae’s member and the younger let out a stuttered gasp.

“yoongi...” he whispered as the other licked a strip along his cock. 

“yes?” yoongi grinned, lips grazing across the tip of youngjae’s dick.

youngjae whined, “you’re being an ass on purpose aren’t you?”

yoongi shrugged, “I don’t know...” he brought his hand up to stroke the younger’s length slowly. “...am i?”

youngjae narrowed his eyes at yoongi, “this is payback isn’t it.”

“it is... now lay back. i’d like to do this without the back of my head colliding with your face.”

youngjae rolled his eyes as he laid back on the bed, “quite the smooth talker aren’t you. i bet the ladies are lining up for your services.”

yoongi snorted, “nope. just you and you love it.”

“i never said i didn’t.”

“just shut up so i can blow you.”

“fine, fine. blow away,” youngjae said motioning at yoongi hovering over his crotch.

yoongi sighed, gripping the base of youngjae’s member and swirling his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth. 

youngjae bit his lip as yoongi’s wet heat engulfed his dick in one swift movement. the head of his member roughly hitting the back of yoongi’s throat causing him to gag slightly.

yoongi groaned, teeth lightly grazing youngjae’s length as he repeated the process. this time with lesser force. 

youngjae moaned, hand reaching out to grip the sheets but yoongi’s own stopped him and guided it to his head.

“damn,” youngjae said as he lifted his head to see yoongi taking him in. “are you sure?”

yoongi moaned around youngjae’s length and placed his hands on the younger’s thighs, so he took that as a yes.

“one tap for slow down and two taps for stop.” youngjae said, hand tightening in yoongi’s hair. “got it?”

the elder nodded, relaxing his throat as youngjae’s hips bucked into his face.

the boy started off slow, letting yoongi’s throat accommodate to his size. but as he progressed he fucked harder into yoongi’s mouth, hand knotted in his hair. yoongi hummed, digging his nails into youngjae's thighs.

“fuck,” youngjae groaned, wincing at the slight sting. “do that again.”

yoongi dug his nails in deeper, groaning around youngjae’s cock.

youngjae’s hips snapped up roughly, length pushing deeper down yoongi’s throat. tears pricked at yoongi’s eyes, but he refused to stop.

he loved the pain he felt as youngjae fucked into his face carelessly. the taste of his precum as it slid down his throat. but what he loved most of all was how youngjae completely fell apart from just his mouth. how he could reduce him to a withering mess with just the flick of his tongue. how he could make him lose every ounce of control he possessed.

and youngjae loved it as well. the way yoongi made him feel weightless. as if nothing could hold him down. like he was at a constant high, never leaving cloud nine.

and it was in that moment youngjae began to experience his yoongi induced euphoria. that his head started to spin, thighs tightening around the elder’s head, fist clenching in his hair as the tempo of his hips increased.

yoongi could only hum in delight as the pressure around his face increased and youngjae’s dick slid deeper down his throat. he knew that soon enough the boy would reach his end and he basked in the fact that he would be the one to bring it to him.

sure enough, a few moments later, a loud moan filled the air as yoongi’s hand replaced his mouth and warm milky liquid shot out only to land on the elder's face. he continued to work youngjae’s dick as the boy rode out his orgasm, stopping only when the younger could do nothing but whimper as he lay pliant on the bed.

smirking as he licked his lips, he ran a hand through the mess on his face and cleared his throat then smugly said, “was that as good for you as it was for me?”

youngjae could only groan and cover his face in embarrassment. 

**-X-**

a few hours later, yoongi walked into the dorm grinning. slipping into the kitchen he started the coffee machine, only to jump when he noticed the rest of the members staring at him from the kitchen table.

“shit, don't do that.” he yelled, clutching his chest. “you could have said something when i came in.”

namjoon rolled his eyes, “i’m pretty sure that would have scared you as well.”

yoongi glared at him. “what's that supposed to mean?”

“nothing, you were just in your own little world.”

yoongi shrugged as he set his cup in the machine just before it started to pour. 

“why are you so happy anyway? did you finish the track?” namjoon inquired.

yoongi shook his head, “i didn't but i do have an idea of what i want to do.”

“speaking of tracks,” hoseok cut in. “...where were you last night? i came back to the studio to drag you home but you weren't there.”

yoongi licked his lips nervously.

“i went for a walk.”

“for an hour or so?” hoseok asked, brow raised.

“i may or may not have gotten distracted during said walk.”

“by whom?”

“look, does it really matter?” yoongi asked, eyes fixed on hoseok.

hobi rose his hands in surrender. 

“sorry, i was just wondering.” he said, snickering as yoongi glared at him harder.

“he was probably with youngjae,” namjoon supplied causing jin to snort.

“as if anyone else could pull him out of the studio.”

yoongi threw his hands up in the air and sighed, “what did i do to deserve such annoying members?”

“signed a contract,” namjoon replied matter of factly.

yoongi grabbed the nearest thing he could reach, a piece of toast, and chucked it at namjoon’s head.

“that was a rhetorical question you shit.”

namjoon laughed as he ducked, bread hitting the wall. “i know.”

yoongi sighed, then grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down in the empty seat next to jin.

“so...” he said, finally taking a sip of his drink. “what's the schedule for today?”

namjoon looked up in thought, “well, we don't have anything too serious. but you and i need to hit the studio and finish that track so we can write up the lyrics. hobi-hyung and jimin need to work with the instructor for the dance to our title track. and before you came in kookie and tae-yah said they were gonna go to the practice rooms to work on their vocals. jin-hyung is the only one with a free day but he hasn't said what he's doing yet.”

everyone looked to jin and he shrugged.

“i'll probably go shopping because we're running low on food.” he shot taehyung a look and the other looked down smiling sheepishly. “but other than that, i might do an episode of eat jin then sleep.”

yoongi and namjoon nodded while the others proceeded to load jin with requests for snacks.

jin rolled his eyes but took out his phone and typed up the requests in a memo anyway. after everyone else was done and started to disperse, jin looked to namjoon and yoongi.

“did you guys want anything as well?”

namjoon shook his head, “i still have a few things stashed.”

jin nodded then looked to yoongi as namjoon exited the room.

yoongi thought for a moment. “i don't really need anything, but if you could pick up something for youngjae that would be nice. he's coming over later this week for date night.”

jin grinned at yoongi then reached over to ruffle his hair, yoongi squirmed away from him.

“sure, i like youngjae.” jin replied, “but any repeats of what happened in the living room last time and i’ll castrate you both.”

yoongi frowned, “well i won’t try anything but i can't make any promises that youngjae won't.”

jin smacked him in the back of the head.

“after calling youngjae and telling him to look after you last night, the least you could do is not fuck on the new couch.”

yoongi furrowed his brows. youngjae had only called him because jin suggested it? he was going to have a long talk with his boyfriend. preferably naked and up against the wall, but that was a thought for later.

jin continued, “we're not made of money. besides, wouldn’t it look strange if every other month we went out and bought a new couch. what would people think?”

yoongi shrugged, “that joonie did something to it?”

jin scowled at yoongi, “no. fucking. on. the couch. understood?”

yoongi gulped, then nodded. “yes, hyung.”

jin smirked, then stood up to leave the kitchen as well but paused in the entryway and looked over his shoulder at yoongi.

“by the way, i’ve noticed that your skin has gotten softer and clearer recently. what product are you using? i was thinking of trying it out.”

yoongi’s eyes widened and he chuckled internally. standing up he made his way towards jin and patted him on the shoulder as he turned so they could be face to face.

“well you might want to ask namjoon to help you out with that hyung,” yoongi replied.

jin looked at him with a puzzled expression, “why?”

“because hyung...” yoongi responded, lips lifting at the corners. “youngjae comes on my face a lot. and i’m not offering my boyfriend up to you, so maybe yours could assist you.”

jin choked on his spit while yoongi laughed and ran into his room.

“oh and hyung,” he called out just before shutting his door. “you might want to get that toast off the floor. i know how much you hate a messy kitchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love this crackship. i’ll go down with it until the day.
> 
> (also, i apologize for the badly written smut.)


End file.
